valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 1
| Series = Bloodshot Reborn | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation From New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (THE VALIANT, Green Arrow) and red-hot rising star Mico Suayan (HARBINGER, Moon Knight), VALIANT NEXT delivers an all-new ongoing series for Valiant’s most unrelenting hero! Bloodshot’s nanites made him a nearly unstoppable killing machine. His enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and healing made him the perfect weapon, and he served his masters at Project Rising Spirit – a private contractor trafficking in violence – very well. Now, Bloodshot is a shadow of his former self. He lives in self-imposed exile, reeling from the consequences of his past life and the recent events that nearly drove him mad. But when a rash of shootings by gunmen who appear to look just like Bloodshot begin, his guilt will send him on a mission to stop the killers, even if it means diving headlong into the violence that nearly destroyed him. Colorado, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * Bill * Chainsaw * FBI * Gene Tremont * Hookers * Jennifer * The Mosquito Twins * Sally Lewis * Syringe * Toby * ** ** Locations: * ** *** Broomfield *** Red River **** Red River Motel Inn Items: * Alcohol * ''Bloodbank'' * Bloodshot * Drugs * Machine guns * * * Squirt Guns * Video game console (SNES) Vehicles: * ''Bloodmobile'' Credits * Pencilers: , (Bloodsquirt) * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A, Gold) ** Variants: (B), ©, (D), Blank Cover ** Incentives: & (1:10), (1:20), (1:50), Lewis LaRosa (1:100) ** Exclusives: & (4CG), (BAM!), & Pete Pantazis (Borderlands), (C2E2), & (Collector's Paradise), Juan Doe (ComicsPro), (Geoffrey's), & Pete Pantazis (I Want More), (Midtown/Shared), (Redd Skull), (Ryan's), (Ssalefish), (UK), (Ultimate) * Editors: , (Associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * All cartoon-ish appearances of Bloodsquirt were added by Jeff Lemire over Mico Suayan's pencils.Lemire Explains "Bloodshot Reborn's" Bloodsquirt and 'The Squirtverse' (Apr 25, 2015 by CBR.com) * The Bloodshot video game and its status displays are visualized as a homage to the classic . Oddly, the little boy (Toby) who is actually playing the ego shooter game is playing it using a with a wireless thus sixth generation controller and the two are not compatible in real life. Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Juan Doe BSRB 001 COVER-BSUAYAN.jpg|'Cover B' by Mico Suayan BSRB 001 COVER-CJOHNSON.jpg|'Cover C' by Dave Johnson BSRB 001 COVER-DLAROSA.jpg|'Cover D' by Lewis LaRosa BSRB 001 BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' BSRB 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' One Dollar Debut Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' Retailer Incentives BSRB 001 VARIANT MULLERSUAYAN.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Tom Muller & Mico Suayan BSRB 001 VARIANT LEMIRE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jeff Lemire BSRB 001 VARIANT GUICE.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jackson "Butch" Guice BSRB 001 VARIANTSKETCH LAROSA.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Retailer Exclusives BSRB 001 4CG.jpg|'4 Color Grails Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Robert Gill & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 BAM.jpg|'Books-a-Million Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Juan Doe BSRB 001 VARIANT TORRES.jpg|'Borderland's Retailer Exclusive Glow-in-the-Dark Cover' by Wilfredo Torres & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 C2E2 EXCLUSIVE.jpg|'C2E2 Exclusive Cover' by J.K. Woodward BSRB 001 VARIANT SANDOVAL.jpg|'Collector's Paradise Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Rafa Sandoval & Ulises Arreola BSRB 001 COMICSPRO.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Juan Doe BSRB 001 GEOFFREYS.jpg|'Geoffrey's Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Neal Adams BSRB 001 IWANTMORE.jpg|'I Want More Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Stephen Segovia & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 SHARED.jpg|'Midtown Comics/Shared Retailer Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Cafu BSRB 001 REDD SKULL.jpg|'Redd Skull/Calgary Expo Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Raul Allen BSRB 001 RYANS.jpg|'Ryan's Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by David Baron BSRB 001 SSALEFISH.jpg|'Ssalefish Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp BSRB 001 UK.jpg|'UK Previews Exclusive Cover' by Stephen Devine BSRB 001 VARIANT NORD.jpg|'Ultimate Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Cary Nord Textless Cover Art BSRB 001 COVER-A DOE-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Juan Doe BSRB 001 COVER-B SUAYAN-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Mico Suayan BSRB 001 COVER-C JOHNSON-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Dave Johnson BSRB 001 COVER-D LAROSA-TL.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Lewis LaRosa BSRB 001 VARIANT LEMIRE-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jeff Lemire BSRB 001 VARIANT GUICE-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Jackson "Butch" Guice BSRB 001 VARIANT-SKETCH LAROSA-TL.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive B&W Sketch Cover Textless' by Lewis LaRosa BSRB 001 VARIANT-4CG GILL-BW.jpg|'4 Color Grails Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Robert Gill & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS TORRES-TL.jpg|'Borderland's Retailer Exclusive Glow-in-the-Dark Cover Textless' by Wilfredo Torres & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 VARIANT-IWANTMORE SEGOVIA-TL.jpg|'I Want More Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Stephen Segovia & Pete Pantazis BSRB 001 REDD SKULL TEXTLESS.jpg|'Redd Skull/Calgary Expo Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Raul Allen Promotional Art Preview BSRB 001 001.jpg BSRB 001 002.jpg BSRB 001 003.jpg BSRB 001 004.jpg BSRB 001 005.jpg Unlettered First Look BSRB 001 FL 001.jpg BSRB 001 FL 002.jpg BSRB 001 FL 003.jpg BSRB 001 FL 004.jpg BSRB 001 FL 005-006.jpg BSRB 001 FL 007.jpg BSRB 001 FL 008.jpg Official Trailer Valiant Comics BLOODSHOT REBORN 1 (2015) – Official Trailer Related References External links